Sweet but Phyco
by KlanceMclain
Summary: (Klance) Lance and Keith start dating until an enemy test their love...
1. Him.. No ne-

This is a Klance Story and my first one so please don't hurt me... Also this title is a lyric from Sweet but Phyco

Enjoy!!! _Lance realizes his feelings for Keith when he findes them in a game of seven minutes in heaven..._

Lance was never one to judge people, but he knew that there was one person he could never like...and his name was Keith..Keith was simply just trying to get through school without liking anyone because he was scared they would push him away..but Lance never understood that, so he thought of him as a rival. Lance and his friends Pidge and Hunk were talking about a party that was at Lance's Girlfriends house, Nyma. She was very popular, but Lance didn't care that he was a Cuban no one, as long as she liked him, he couldn't care at all. "Come on Hunk!! It'll be fun!"Lance tried to convince Hunk that he would be fine. "Look Lance...we're not as cool as you are, we're just nerds who like not getting in trouble or getting wasted like you!" Pigde piped up. "She has a point! Lance, we're your friends, but what if she dumps you today and we appear! That's weird..! Hunk joined in against him. "Pftt.. like she would do that!! She loves me,plus, it..wouldn't be weird..?Lance lost hope in his relationship as he tried to defend it. "I don't know Lance. See ya after class." Pidge said as they walked into class leaving Lance to think if that would be true. As Lance sat down in class next to Keith, a note hit him on his head. "Huh?" As he read the front he smiled It read _Nyma, but his smile quickly faded as he read the rest.._

 ** _Dear Lance,_**

 ** _I now realize my feelings for you have faded. I hope you find someone else who appreciates you the way I did. Bye!_**

 ** _P.S Also your still invited to my party!! Don't forget your plus one!!_**

 ** _Nyma_**

Keith looked over as he saw Lance's smile turned to a sad frown..he read the note before Lance could catch him.He felt bad for him, so after class he tapped Lance on the shoulder before his mind could react. "Hey Lance!" He said as if they never had a rivalry. Lance having no anger in him listened as Keith asked to go with him if there was no one else going with him. Lance's thoughts didn't catch up to his mouth as he said yes having feel like he should start over with Keith. "So meet pick you up at your house tonight?" Keith said as Lance walked out the door. "Sure! I live on 1st street, see ya!" He said as Lance ran off very excited for a reason he did not understand as he met his friends wth a smile on his face as Hunk and Pidge looked at each other."Hey Lance? You ok..your face is red." Lance did a cartwheel as his friends looked at each other again. "Lance? Hey dude what happened?" Lance happily told them what happened as he danced around excitedly. "Woah wait, I thought he was your rival!?" Hunk asked as if he didn't get what was going on. "Ya, you said he-" Pidge was cut of as Lance exclaimed,"Since when!! We're starting over! He's so nice and his voice is sweet and his mullet is the best part!!" His friends questioned Lance. "Lance do you like Keith?" Lance thought for a second..then he realized that he might have gotten feelings for him.."I-I think I do...WHAT!! I mean this feeling is so good but- oh no I forgot I'm meeting him tonight for the party!! Quiznack!" He yelled as he ran on the sidewalk skidding his feet as he turned. Pigde and Hunk laughed at his clumsy ness as they walked home. "Lance your friend is here!!" His sister Veronica yelled to her brother as she left the door saying "he'll be down in a sec" as she thought why a boy his type was going to a party with her clumsy,carefree, geeky brother. "Sorry Keith.." Lance said as he ran down the steps of his house. "It's fine Lance." Keith said as he smiled to Lance. Lance blushed as he looked away. "So we'res your car?" He asked not knowing we're it was. "Right here idiot!" Keith said playfully laughing making Lance blush even more. "That's your car!!" Lance said pointing at Keith's motorcycle as Keith got on. "Ya! Come on, get on as he handed Lance a helmet. Lance got on but didn't know we're to hold on so he didn't fall, and he knew Keith read his mind cause he grabbed Lance's hands and put it on his waist. Lance blushed as they took of making him fall fowored hugging Keith harder. When they got there they were starting a game of truth or dare. Lance and Keith sat down next to each other as it was Allura's turn to answer. Keith spotted his brother Shiro and his boyfriend Adam sitting across from them as Shiro winked at him making him blush. The bottle turned to Keith as he glared at Shiro. "Keith!" He turned to Nyma as he heard his name. "Yes!" Nyma looked at Shiro as she said this.."Shiro do the honors".. "I'd be glad to! Keith I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Lance..""WHAT!! I DIDNT EVEN GET TO SAY TRUTH OR DARE!!" " I AGREE WITH KEITH!! COME O-" Lance couldn't say anything as he and Keith we're pushed into a closet. "Oof!" "SHIRO YOU ARE DED WHEN WE GET HOME!!" Lance was scared. He never thought this would happen to him with Keith. Lance got up and pulled Keith and turned him from the door now facing him. "Lance what the-" he had no time to say anything as Lance opened his mouth with his..

(What am I doing in life!!)

Lance pulled back.."I guess they were right..*breath* I really do have feelings for you.." Keith had only responded kissing him back pushing him against the wall putting his hands under his shirt..

(Nope not continuing!! I'm sorry! I'll make a part two though If I have to,BUT NO IM NOT CONINUING THIS SCENE!! K bye)


	2. I love you..al-

After Lance and Keith came out of the closet, it was Shiro's turn. "Shiro...I-" Keith didn't have to finish as Lance finished his sentence. "-DO SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH ADAM!!" He shouted as Keith looked at him smiling. "WHAT!! ITS NOT FAIR!! LANCE DOES-" and just like they had done to Keith and Lance, the two men were pushed into the same closet. The two boys highfived each other as they closed the door hearing nothing but banging everywhere for the next few minutes as Keith and Lance blocked the door. As Keith opened the door for the messy looking couple, Lance asked in a sarcastic way, "Did you enjoy your playtime you two..?" Winking to Keith as he smiled which made him look away blushing. After that day they started dating. "Sooooo Loverboy Lance is your new nickname huh Lance?!" Pidge said as she smiled to the blushing Lance. "S-shut it Pidge!!" He yelled as they got to their dorm room. Pidge waved of to Lance as she headed inside saying hi to her brother Matt. Lance turned on his head as he heard a loud pitch squeal coming from behind him. As he looked back he notes Keith and smiled but realized someone else pinning him to the wall. "HEY! What do you think your doing to my boyfriend!!" Lance yelled as he turned back not blushing at the fact he called Keith his boyfriend. "Well well we'll.. is this your new man shortie?" The boy said as he looked to Lance walking toward him then looking back at the small Keith. "NOPE NOPE, NONONONONO! FIRST OFF GET OFF HIM AND SECOND OFF, MY NAME IS LANCE!! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING MY MAN CUTIE!!" Lance didn't notest Pidge and Matt looking out from the door. "Well, my names James, and I am 'YOUR MAN'S' ex." He said calmly. Lance looked at James then to Keith who was struggling to get out of James's arms. Lance quickly kicked James grabbing Keith out of his arms. "Dude what the hell!!" James yelled in anger as he backed up running away with a scar on his face.

Lacne looked back at Keith who was now in his arms safely protected. "You ok Keith?" He said very worriedly as if he had almost died. "Y-yea I'm fine.." Keith replied as they walked back in their dorm still not notesing that Matt and Pidge were recording the whole thing. The next day the two were hand in hand when they had t separate for 1st period. "Bye love" Keith said winking at Lance as he walked into the gym. Lance turned away smiling as a hand pushed him into a faculty room locking the door and forcing him to be kissed.. "This is what you get for messing with me.." a voice said as they continued to kiss Lance forcefully as he was powerless against the person who had taken control over him...

Part three coming soon..."The path for us"


End file.
